Esos Días
by Panquem
Summary: Rachel se comporta extraña con Quinn, pero nada que un buen consejo de Santana pueda arreglar...Faberry/Brittana, One shot


5 Días

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

**Día 1.**

-waaaaam, pero que bien dormí, Rach, ¿Dónde estás amor?- Una bella y adormilada Quinn se levantaba de su confortable King size, se ponía sus pantuflas y se dirigía al baño para sus necesidades matinales -_me pregunto dónde estará_-pensaba mientras se lavaba tranquilamente sus dientes- _debe estar haciendo sus ejercicios-_

10 minutos después baja tranquilamente hacia la cocina de su confortable casa dispuesta a tomar su saludable desayuno…

-Rache, supuse que te encontraría aqu—

-¡Quinn! –Grito la morocha sin dejar de batir lo que Quinn supuso eran unos huevos- ¿ya viste la hora?, Santana olvido levantarnos y al parecer olvido preparar el desayuno, OTRA VEZ y mírate- le regañaba señalándola- tu ni siquiera te has bañado, ¿que todo lo debo de hacer yo? ¿DONDE DEMONIOS SE METIÓ BRITTANY? Su obeso gato no deja de romper las fotos de Barbra Streisand de mi escritorio y te juro que encontré colillas de cigarro en la cama de ese animal-

-Amor, toma aire y relájate- la tomo de los hombros y le sonreía amigablemente, ya estaba un acostumbrada a que su novia hablara con tanta rapidez- es sábado-

-Agh, Dios, lo lamento Quinn- le decía mientras la abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia –tuve una semana tan atareada sin contar el pequeño percance que hizo que Santana y Brittany tuvieran que mudarse con nosotras para que fumigaran su casa gracias a las cucarachas que decidieron adoptar, dios, Santana debe aprender a decirle que no a esa mujer y no es que me moleste, pero hoy en la mañana mi celular se cayó a una fuente, mi garganta se siente inflamada, ya no alcance a comprar un calendario en la barata de Liverpool y no pude comprar mis medicinas para-

-Tranquila amor- le interrumpió suavemente y con la mejor calma posible, conocía a Rachel después de todo- ¿Por qué no desayunamos, despertamos a Santana y Britt y salimos a donde tú quieras?-

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo Quinn?- una mirada seductora y una sonrisa lasciva comenzaba a formarse en la cara de la cantante mientras le besaba tiernamente el cuello a su novia

-aah, Rach, cariño no es que no me parezca, pero..aaahm, de verdad tengo mucha hambre y— de repente sintió un fuerte empujón que casi la hace golpearse con la mesa

-ESTA BIEN, si así lo quieres- el rostro de la diva tenía una mueca de hastío con un ligero tono sombrío provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la rubia mientras trataba de acercársele de nuevo.

-Rachel, es que—

-NO, está bien, ¿quieres desayunar?, está bien, anda y siéntate para que te sirva tus huevos-

-e-está bien- lentamente la fotógrafa tomo asiento en un banco cerca de la mesa y le sonrió a su amada mientras ella dejaba caer su plato con huevo frente a ella con un fuerte ruido

-COME-

-c-claro- tomo el tenedor y olio su comida cual gato curioso, -_espero que no le haya puesto veneno-_ pensó sonriéndole a la morena que estaba frente a ella con una gran sonrisa poco confiable en su rostro apoyado en sus manos-_nah, que va, ella me adora-_

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Esta—un solo bocado basto para que el sabor extremo del cloruro de sodio llegara a su garganta, carraspeo un poco y sus ojos comenzaron a sacar lagrimas

-¿Y BIEN?- insistía la pequeña mientras la veía sospechosamente

-_piensa rápido Quinn, si se entera que no me gusto su desayuno….me matará con ese ánimo que trae-_esta…muy-

-¿muy qué?, vamos Fabray, dímelo, ni que fuera a…asesinarte- de la nada un cuchillo apareció en la mano de Rachel y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, la pobre rubia solo emitió un gemido que provoco que toda esa comida repleta de sal llegara hasta su estomago

-deli-cioso- pequeñas lágrimas se perdieron en sus mejillas mientras su garganta y su sentido del gusto se extinguían por completo…

**Día 2**

No hay mejor manera de disfrutar una tarde lluviosa que viendo una película tranquilamente… aunque como todo, existen sus excepciones.

-Quinn-

-Dime Rach- respondía la rubia sin apartar los ojos de la televisión

-¿Por qué nunca me dices que me quieres?-

-¿¡_acaso está loca?, todos los días se lo recuerdo, en cualquier lugar y momento, ¿QUÉ MAS QUIERE?… ¿es un juego?, probablemente esté jugando…seeeee eso debe ser-_ Rachel, amor, te lo dije justo después de pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar en el pasado, pero ten por seguro que si algo llega a cambiar, te lo haré saber- la sonrisa burlona de Quinn se borro completamente cuando el plato de palomitas se planto en su cara…

La cantante se alejo rápidamente de Quinn levantándose del sofá - SI TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR DILO AHORA QUINN FABRAY- comenzó a gritarle desesperada

-Pero Rach yo—

-NADA, si con esas palabras te refieres a que un día de estos ya no me querrás…yo…-la diva se inclino de nuevo en el sofá y comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas y antes de que la excheerio pudiera articular palabra alguna, en un rápido movimiento se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación…

Silencio…

-¿¡Y AHORA QUE HICE?-

**Día 3**

-Quinn, cariño- gritaba rachel desde su habitación- ¿has visto las toallas de Barbra Streisand que nos regalaron mis padres?

….Silencio…

-QUINN, CONTÉSTAME- gritaba mas fuerte sacando su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación

….Mas silencio…

-¿¡QUINN DONDE ESTÁN MIS TOALLAS!-

-DEMONIOS ENANO, ¿QUIERES CALLARTE? HAY GENTE QUE INTENTA TENER SEXO ROMÁNTICO Y SILENCIOSO EN TU CASA-

-agh Santana- suplicaba acercándose al cuarto de invitados- no en las sábanas limpias

-lo sentimos Rachel- escuchó decir a Brittany seguido de un par de risas y gemidos. Dio un fuerte suspiro para tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos y conto hasta tres, bajo las escaleras y encontró a su bella novia acostada en el sofá con sus audífonos puestos, se arrodillo y acerco su rostro a la nuca de su rubia, se relamió los labios y aspiro profundamente.

-¡QUINN!-

La rubia prácticamente dio un salto mortal del sofá, tiro su ipod y se quito los audífonos en cuestión de milisegundos, tenía sus ojos más abiertos que nunca, su respiración acelerada y su mano en el pecho.

-¿Qué demonios Rachel?- le recriminó- ¿Por qué carajo gritas?-

-No me eches demonios ni carajos Quinn Fabray- la señaló- eras tú la que no me contestaba-

-¿contestar?, pero si no te escuchaba por mis—

-NADA- la interrumpió- solo quiero saber ¿Dónde están las toallas de Barbra Streisand que nos regalaron mis padres?-

-¿Te refieres a esas toallas que tienen la cara de Barbra de lado y lado y que me obligaste a usar a pesar de lo tétrico y extraño que era secar mi bello cuerpo con la cara de alguien famoso?-

-Exacto, esas y ¿porque hablas de ese modo?, ¿que acaso no te parece encantador que mis padres nos hayan regalado algo para nuestro aniversario?-

-Rachel, un par de toallas con la cara de alguien no es exactamente un regalo el cual presumiría…es como si nos hubieran regalado lubricantes y vibradores con la cara de Ellen DeGeneres-

-Sabes, creo que tienes razón- se acercó a ella y la abrazó por el cuello

-¿En serio?- se sorprendía por el rápido cambio de humor de su novia

-claro- la beso-ahora te bañarás y te secarás como lo hacen los animalitos porque al parecer Barbra no es suficiente para ti- y se fue dejando a Quinn con la boca totalmente abierta y maldiciendo su suerte.

**Día 4**

-Muy bien, esta vez no puedo fallar, llevo tres días seguidos de puras peleas y NADA DE SEXO…no sé cómo puedo continuar con vida- Quinn guardo silencio y espero impacientemente detrás de la puerta a que su bella cantante apareciera por ese pasillo convenientemente oscuro cerca de su habitación-_…¿dónde estará?, se supone que a esta hora ya estaría de vuelta de sus clases y—_ Unos pasos aproximándose sacaron a la ex porrista de sus pensamientos, tomo posición de ataque y se relamió sus labios, no iba a dejar que escapara hasta que suplicara por mas –_como en los viejos tiempos donde no tenía a Satanás en el cuerpo-_

-¿Dónde est—

-¡TE TENGO!- la fotógrafa se abalanzo hacía la pobre criatura como si de un león sobre su presa se tratase, la cargo y la dirigió directamente hacia la cama de ambas, sin perder el tiempo la rubia comenzó a besar a su acompañante y desabotonarle esa molesta –_playera y no uno de sus tantos suéteres, que extraño-_ ambas cayeron abruptamente a la cama, Quinn encima de su pareja, la cual no había logrado articular palabra, -_palabras innecesarias-_ pensó Quinn mientras comenzaba a besar salvajemente a su presa la cual no respondía-_debe estar sorprendida y excitada…si eso debe ser-_ la ex capitana de porristas llego a su cuello y—_Este olor…no es el de Rachel es el de—_

-¡BRITTANY! ¡FABRAY!- una luz más brillante de lo normal dejo en knock out a las antes mencionadas frente a la fiera mirada de Santana que no tenia crédito a lo que veía- ¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTAN HACIENDO?-

-Santana yo…pensé que era Rachel y—

-¡GUARDA SILENCIO!, desde que llegue noté que la casa apestaba a alcohol y en seguida pensé en ti y en tus malas mañas de acostarte con la gente pero nunca pensé verte intentar VIOLAR A MI NOVIA, ESTO NO ME GUSTA- termino de gritar muy al estilo santana

-S, yo no estoy ebr—

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- la latina se acerco a la rubia alta que no había hablado desde que el percance había iniciado, pequeñas lágrimas habían aparecido en sus ojos azules mientras temblaba con miedo mirando a santana

-Sany, yo solo, estaba buscando Lord Tubbington, volvió a fumar y esta mañana lo encontré bebiendo de una botella de Whiskey y después se cayó al inodoro y…y…. - De momento Brittany comenzó a llorar mientras la más agresiva del trío de ex cheerios la abrazaba.

-Tranquila Brit-brit, no es tu culpa, es la caliente de Fabray que como Berry no le hace caso trato de abusar de ti- Santana le daba pequeñas caricias a la espalda de su novia mientras veía con fuego en los ojos a su ex capitana- pero no te preocupes, solo me deje llevar por el momento se que tú no tienes la culpa, llevaremos a Lord Tubbington a rehabilitación –_ vas a morir- _articulo la latina sin emitir sonido viendo fieramente a la otra rubia

-_un día más sin sexo…y un día menos de vida, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?-_

**Día 5**

_-Después del desastre de ayer, debo compensar las cosas, no se puede vivir de Hentai (pornografía en caricaturas) y Cinema Golden Choice a la media noche toda la vida, ya tengo todo preparado_- Rachel, amor, ¿puedes venir a nuestra habitación, por favor?-

-Quinn, más te vale que no quieras un trío conmigo y esa muñeca inflable que compraste por internet, porque si es así—

-Para nada amor, contigo me basta- la sonriente fotógrafa abrazaba por la espalda a su amada diva mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie (con todo y seguro) le besaba el cuello y le dejaba admirar la decoración que había realizado solo para ella- _esta vez, me asegurare de tener el ambiente perfecto-_

-Quinn yo– la morena se quedó estática en la puerta de su habitación, no tenia palabras para describir lo que veían sus ojos

Pareciera que su humilde morada se hubiera convertido en un lugar exótico lleno de velas, pétalos de rosa y (¿Por qué no?) una pequeña pero adorable fuente de chocolate- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le susurro a la rubia

-Pedí algunos favores que me debían… ¿Qué te parece?-

-No lo…Puedo creer- decía la diva mientras Quinn continuaba besándole el cuello y acariciaba su abdomen por encima de la ropa

-mhmm- afirmaba Quinn- puedo llegar a ser muy roman-

-CRUEL-

-¿cómo?- se detiene en seco la rubia mientras voltea a ver a la cara de su novia, la cual tenía los ojos brillosos -¿de qué estás hablando? Acaso te parece cruel que te haya decorado la habitación de este modo para—

-Tener SEXO- la mirada de la diva era de total irritación mientras se acercaba Quinn, que por inercia se iba alejando de ella cayendo en la cama cubierta de pétalos- acaso pensaste que asesinar millones de rosas, gastar las velas que nos regalaron mis padres con la cara de Luis Miguel poniendo en peligro no solo nuestra habitación y la casa si no también nuestra seguridad con un probable incendio y ¿Por qué NO? Mejorarlo todo con una fuente de chocolate A SABIENDAS QUE ESTOY A DIETA, me haría querer desearte lo suficiente como para coger como conejos y no poder caminar durante días…¿TE PARECE ESO ROMANTICO?- el grito histérico de la Diva junto con su potente voz dejaron sin habla a quien hubiera sido la capitana de las Cheerios, la Quinn que se había enfrentado a Sue Sylvester y si hubiera querido a la entrenadora Bieste con tal de que sus deseos fueran cumplidos…pero no tenía las suficientes agallas para enfrentar a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Su mente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo cuando un fuerte portazo la hizo que saltase por la sorpresa.

_-¿Qué fue lo que hice?, me he comportado muy bien todo este tiempo, digo, la defiendo cuando Santana la insulta, la aliento cada que quiere ayudar a Britt con alguna de sus locuras, voy a cada obra en la que esté presente sin importar si es un simple árbol o son papeles sin importancia, ¿Qué he hecho para que me tratara de esa forma?- _tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar tratando de no ser escuchada, se acostó en su cama en posición fetal y dejándose llevar por el aroma de las velas se quedó dormida –_ aunque quisiera… no puedo odiarla…—_

**Día 6**

El ruido de la alarma logro despertarla, sin ánimo se acerco a ella a gatas y la apago.

Suspiró. No tenía ánimos de nada, noto que las cosas que había preparado para su novia seguían en el mismo lugar, la cama des tendida llena de pétalos de rosa, las velas apagadas y un Lord Tubbington jugando en lo que era la fuente de chocolate.

_-Debo hablar con ella, no dejare que nuestra relación se fracture con algo como esto-_

Con mirada decidida se levanto de la cama, aún con pétalos pegados a su cuerpo, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Rachel, pero lo que vio solo le recordó que llevaba exactamente 5 días sin sexo.

-¡Santana!, demonios, ¿que acaso no pueden controlarse al menos en la cocina? – les regañaba a una latina y una rubia acostadas sobre la mesa con tan solo su ropa interior

-Quinn- se sentó la latina con Brittany en sus piernas abrazándola por la cintura sin claras intenciones de moverse o al menos cubrirse- no es nuestra culpa que la liliputiense no te este haciendo caso, así que no vengas a arruinar nuestro momento- y le sonrió

Quinn solo rodó los ojos, recordó algo y sonrió mirando a Brittany que seguía besando el cuello de Santana

-Britt, Lord Tubbington está arriba comiendo chocolate-

Menos de diez segundos le tomó a Brittany procesar tal información, volteó a ver a una rubia sonriente que asentía levemente para confirmar que no le mentía.

-¡SAN!- tomó los hombros de su novia y la movió rápidamente de hacia delante y hacia atrás sin bajarse de ella- DEBEMOS IR POR ÉL, EL CHOCOLATE PUEDE PONERLO HISTÉRICO Y TENDRA GANAS DE FUMAR DE NUEVO- olvidando completamente que solo se encontraba en ropa interior saltó de la mesa y corrió escaleras arriba.

-¿tienes idea de cuánto te odio Fabray?- Santana se bajo de la mesa y estaba dispuesta a ponerse su ropa cuando vio la mirada triste de Quinn, la cual seguía en el marco de la puerta y miraba hacia el suelo – hey, que te odie no significa que no puedas contarme que es lo que pasa- tomo a la rubia de la mano y la sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras se terminaba de vestir –suéltalo-

-Es Rachel, yo…no se qué le pasa, ha estado extraña desde hace cinco días, se pone irritable-

-¿más de lo normal?- interrumpió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando hacer reír un poco a su amiga

-es peor-

-whoao…no sabía que eso era posible, haz intentado—

-he intentado todo Santana, intente ser amable, romántica, comprensiva, cariñosa e incluso compre una fuente de chocolate, flores y-

-ESE es tu problema- decía Santana sonriente mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-¿c-como?- la miraba confundida

-Pues verás mi estimada Fabray- decía calmada y sonrientemente- a veces ser cariñosa no sirve- se puso detrás de Quinn y se acerco a su oído – debes ser…SALVAJE- sonrió maliciosamente – debes mostrarle que puedes ser AGRESIVA – puso su puño frente la cara de ambas y lo presionaba fuertemente – demuéstrale lo que es ser PASIONAL-

-Ya llegue- saludo Rachel desde la puerta

-Hazlo- murmuro Santana antes de subir a buscar a su novia y su gato perturbado

Rachel se dirigió hacia la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara y bolsas en las manos, miro a Quinn que aun se encontraba sentada en la mesa mirando a la nada

-Buenos días cariño fui a—

Quinn se levanto rápidamente de su lugar, provocando un fuerte ruido con la silla y la total atención de Rachel

-TÚ- señalo ala morocha que dejo caer las bolsas- Y YO- se señalo a sí misma – SEXO AHORA- Se dirigió hacia la diva, la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo –QUIERAS O NO-

-está bien- sonrió la pequeña rodeando el cuello de Quinn que comenzaba a caminar directo a su habitación pero que ante tal respuesta se había quedado perpleja, esperaba un grito, un reclamo, una bofetada, todo menos una aceptación a su agresiva invitación.

Recobró un poco la conciencia cuando sintió unos suaves labios posarse en su oído, lamerle el lóbulo y soplarle dulcemente

-¿Qué estas esperando?- le susurraba Rachel mientras mordía levemente su cuello- ¿o es que ya te cansaste de usar la cama?, porque podemos hacerlo en la mesa de la cocina o en las escaleras, aunque dicen que son muy incómodas-

-espera- la bajo al suelo- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- pregunto un poco desesperada la rubia

-¿de qué estás hablando?-le trato de tranquilizar subiendo un escalón de la escalera, después de todo ella era más pequeña

-haz estado cinco días completamente fuera de ti, te…te enojas por cualquier cosa, te muestras irritable y lo peor, es….es que- pequeñas lágrimas de frustración se acoplaban en su rostro mientras hacía un dulce puchero a su novia

-¿Qué es lo peor Quinn?- le preguntaba suavemente tomando su rostro entre sus manos mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-no hemos tenido sexo- susurraba con voz chillona- sabes…sabes lo frustrante que es tener que escuchar a las calientes de Santana y Brittany tener sexo todas, TODAS las noches- suspira profundamente-y…y…ayer…ayer-

-¿ayer que amor?- le alentaba la cantante pacientemente al ver el trabajo que le costaba a su mujer expresarse

-¡ayer las encontré en la mesa de billar y hoy en la mesa de la cocina!- respondió rápidamente- la mesa de billar era nuestro, NUESTRO lugar Rach- remarcaba cada palabra mientras abrazaba a su pequeña actriz.

-hay amor, yo de verdad lo siento, apuesto a que te dejaron tan traumada como a mi después de verlas sobra la lavadora- soltó divertidamente para relajar el momento, los pequeños llantos de Quinn cesaron y fueron sustituidos por una pequeña risa- lo siento de verdad, pero todo, tiene una explicación que—

-no digas nada- le interrumpía mientras le besaba el cuello fuertemente-solo quiero…terminar con esto, espero no te moleste- decía al momento que tomaba el trasero de Rachel entre sus manos y lo apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo

-aaaahhh- gimió enredando sus manos en la cabellera corta de su rubia- estoy hummm totalmente de acuerdo amor-

Solo esas palabras necesito Quinn para tomar a su morena del trasero y que unas largas piernas se enredaran alrededor de su cuerpo, la rubia subió los pocos escalones que quedaban, llegaron a su habitación y la recostó suavemente sin dejar de besar su suave cuello.

-amor…amor detente-pedía rachel alejándola un poco de su cuerpo

-¿Qué…que pasa ahora Rachel?- gruño un poco molesta Quinn parándose y alejándose de la cama- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que saque las esposas de Santana? ¿Qué me ponga el traje de cuero de Brittany? ¿o quieres que usemos el arnés que compramos hace tiempo y no hemos querido usar?- trataba de sonar lo más calmada posible mientras gruñía y caminaba en el lugar tomando su cabeza con ambas manos completamente exasperada

-Quinn, primero respira y tranquilízate, deja de dar vueltas y sacar conclusiones como una demente, solo quiero que saques a – se levantó ligeramente de la cama y dirigió su mirada a una gran y gorda bola de pelos que se encontraba debajo de ella- Lord Tubbington de aquí y por último quiero que dejes de hablar y me folles duro y fuerte, ¿crees poder hacer eso? - ordenó acompañando su sexual tono de voz con el levante de una de sus cejas.

El obeso gato salió prácticamente disparado de la habitación seguido de un fuerte portazo; rápidamente Quinn se puso encima de Rachel dedicando especial atención al largo y sensual cuello de su novia cubriéndolo de caricias y besos

-Eres deliciosa- gemía en la oreja de la morena mordiendo y lamiendo su lóbulo para excitar más a su mujer, sus manos bajaron acariciando su torso y subir para masajear sus pechos.

-aahh…no pares- gemía la cantante alzando sus caderas para chocarlas contra las de su rubia

-No lo haría aunque me lo pidieras- hizo a un lado la remera de su novia dejando sus senos tan solo cubiertos por su brassier, toco toda la tersa piel de su vientre para meter su mano por debajo de la tela del sostén y estrujar con fuerza su seno derecho haciendo que Rachel jadeara de placer.

-aaahh…Quinn…quítamelo- la espalda de rachel se arqueo lo suficiente para que una de las manos de Quinn fuera a parar hacia el broche de su sostén…uno…cinco…diez, mas de 20 segundos pasaron sin que Quinn pudiera tan siquiera desabrochar unos de los seguros-Quinn…te estás tardando- se quejaba viendo la cara que tenía su novia encima de ella con la lengua de fuera y sus ojos cerrados en completa concentración.

-Dios Rachel… ¿Qué es nuevo?-

-Si- sonreía totalmente inocente

-Demonios, voltéate- tratando de ser suave, Quinn giró a su novia para que le diera la espalda y poder abrir el endemoniado sostén con ambas manos

-Vaya…esto sí es romántico-

-Agh lo siento Rachel….yo…yo- se dejaba caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos totalmente frustrada

-sssshhh- la calmaba Rachel acostándose en su pecho- cuéntame que pasa-

-estoy casi segura que nos van a inte—

-aaaahhh dios, que rico baño- una desnuda y sensual Santana salía del baño de la habitación moviendo su melena ligeramente para secarla

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Santana?...no me digas que—

-Santy –salía Brittany en condiciones iguales que las de su novia-toma a Lord antes de que decida meterse de nuevo a la fuente...¡ah! Quinn…Rachel- se colocaba detrás de su novia con una mirada completamente apenada.

-Aprovechamos su baño Faberry- decía totalmente relajada y sonriente Santana cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Pero con qué maldito derecho?-exigía Quinn aún abrazando a Rachel –_Que las Brittana usen mi baño es el menor de mis problemas-_

-Lo sentimos Quinn, pero tenías razón, encontramos a Lord metido en la fuente, entonces quisimos bañarlo en tu baño, no pensé que te importaría…pero—

-Una cosa llevo a la otra y tuvimos sexo en tu bañera, FIN, vámonos Britt- tomó la mano de su chica y salió del cuarto.

-ok…finjamos que nada de eso acaba de pasar- Rachel se volvía a acomodar sobre Quinn que le acariciaba el cabello después de un profundo suspiro tranquilizador

-como te decía…yo… no quisiera echarte la culpa amor pero…haz estado un poco extraña estos días, haz estado irritable y digamos que un poco gruñona, es demasiado raro que te pongas así conmigo sin ninguna razón - la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, acción que Rachel evito sentándose dándole la espalda

-es un poco vergonzoso Quinn-

-Amor- la abrazó por la espalda y le beso los hombros- nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie lo que siento por ti, ya llevamos tiempo juntas y creo que conozco todo de ti- le tranquilizó

-No todo- Quinn trago saliva fuertemente ante la respuesta

-¿A-a que te refieres?-

-Bueno…tú sabes qué…existen ciertos días…-Silencio

-aja…continua cariño-

-esos días en los que…-Mas silencio

-vamos Rachel, no puede ser tan grave, no puedes dejarme sin saber qué es lo que le pasa a mi novia- Quinn gateo un poco y se coloco frente a frente con ella y le dio un pequeño beso esquimal juntando sus narices- a mi sexy, sexy novia-ambas sonrieron tontamente.

-Mis días-

-¿Cómo?- se separó confundida

-Cuando estoy en mis días es cuando me pongo aún más irritable de lo que ya soy-

-amor- risa nerviosa-llevamos un buen par de años, creo estar segura que sabría cómo se comporta mi novia cuando está en sus días-

-sí pero, eso era cuando tomaba mis pastillas, Quinn, cuando estoy en mis días sufro de unos terribles cólicos, mareos, dolores, malestares, vértigos y DE REPENTE TODO ME HACE ENOJAR Y QUIERO PATEAR A ESE ESTÚPIDO GATO QUE-

-Amor amor- la abrazo para tranquilizar a una Hulk Rachel que comenzaba a ponerse roja y apretar fuertemente los puños- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-

-Porque normalmente me tomo mis pastillas para evitarlo y todo sale bien y actúo normal, pero esta vez no las encontré-

-Vaya, con razón… ¿pero ahora estas bien?- le sonrió pacíficamente

-Bien y totalmente preparada para lo que mi chica quiera y desee- la beso hasta llegar a su barbilla y posarse sobre la comisura de sus labios. Quinn giró repentinamente su rostro y besaba los labios de Rachel de forma ansiosa. Poco después Rachel entre abrió sus labios y saco su lengua permitiéndole a la fotógrafa tomar el control. La beso nuevamente de forma mucho más apasionada mientras entrelazaba su lengua contra la de ella. Poco después se separaron por la maldita necesidad de respirar.

-¿Directo al grano, amor?- Los ojos de Quinn estaban totalmente dilatados

-Directo al grano-

En un rápido movimiento Rachel se recostó bien en la cama mientras Quinn hacia descender sus pantalones para arrojarlos. Allí Quinn se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a lamer sus pechos mientras una de sus manos se adentraba dentro de ella y procedía a tocarla de esa forma tan dulcemente adictiva que volvía loca a una desesperada Rachel

Rachel cerró sus ojos y gimió con suavidad mientras Quinn continuaba lamiendo sus pezones por encima de la tela de su sostén, habilidosamente y haciendo uso de sus dientes logro quitárselo y se dio el lujo se lamerlos succionándolos he introduciéndoselos dentro de su boca.

-Vaya, quien…aaahh….diría…mmm…que eres más ágil con..aaahh..Tus dientes-

-Tengo muchos…trucos bajo…la manga…cariño- tomo ambos pechos y los masajeo mientras los devoraba, mordía y lamía sus pezones hasta dejarlos completamente duros.

Su mano derecha se dirigió peligrosamente hacia la ropa interior de su Diva, la toco sobre la tela y presiono su centro fuertemente.

-aaaaahhhhh dios Quinn….quítala ya...mmm…te juro que no trae ningún…aaahh broche- le sonrío juguetonamente.

-ja-ja-ja- se rió sarcásticamente Quinn mientras se alejaba para quitarle su ropa interior confirmando que se hallaba sumamente mojada. Justo después de quitarle su tanga de color verde, Rachel se levantó y acostó rápidamente a Quinn en la cama, se arrodillo sobre su cabeza, sonriendo de forma pervertida y separando los labios de su sexo haciendo que la ex porrista pudiera ver lo mojada y excitada que estaba. Unos cuantos fluidos cayeron sobre la boca de Quinn que se hallaba sorprendida por la actitud de su novia.

-Como "recompensa" por tu fallido intento por quitarme mi bello sostén Victoria´s Secret…tendrás que hummm…Devorarme-

Por supuesto que Quinn no perdería la oportunidad de hacer que su novia se corriera en su boca de esa manera, así que se aferro a las largas y bien formadas piernas de su morena mientras ella hacia descender sus caderas, su lengua lamía su clítoris hinchado, empapándolo con su saliva y tanteándolo con la punta de esta, para después dibujar círculos a su alrededor.

-aahhhhh dios…Quinn….mas….aaaaaahhh…ahí…justo ahí….más duro…-

Su lengua dejo momentáneamente de tocarla, y comenzó a lamer sus labios, apenas rozando de vez en cuando su clítoris por accidente tomando de su bien formado trasero a su novia para hacer las lamidas más profundas. Rachel no sabía de dónde agarrarse, se acariciaba lascivamente sus senos, pasando por su cuello y pecho, pellizcando sus pezones.

-aaaaahhhh Quinn…mas….más duro….por favor… entra…entra de nuevo…te…te necesito…aaaahhh…dios-

Su respiración se acelero mientras intentaba gritar, luego lentamente sintiendo como la otra la penetraba comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la penetración. Hacia delante, y atrás, elevándolas y haciéndolas bajar, para después hacerlo todo de una forma mucho más fluida sin llegar a lastimar el rostro de su novia.

-aaaaahhhh Quinn mas…mas….aaahhh duro….ya…casi-

Rachel tomaba del pelo rubia a su novia para que continuara con ese ritmo que la estaba volviendo loca, dejo de mover momentáneamente sus caderas para tratar de disfrutar al máximo de esa lengua que sentía que la partía en dos.

-sigue…sigue no pares- Jadeaba fuertemente- aaaahhh…..¡Quinn!-

Rachel se quedo quieta mientras dejaba correr su orgasmo sobre la cara de su novia, Quinn por su parte saboreaba todo lo que su novia le regalaba por su buen trabajo.

Finalmente Rachel se hizo a un lado tratando de mantener las placenteras sensaciones después del orgasmo, se acostó y respiro profundamente.

-Oh dios Quinn…eso…es fue…maravilloso-

-losé- sonrió triunfante la rubia relamiéndose los labios y acostándose junto a ella

-yo…Quinn….dios…no puedo moverme-Quinn rió fuertemente

-tranquila amor, ya habrá tiempo para mí- la abrazo tiernamente de su cintura, tomo la sabana de la cama y arropo a ambas con ellas- duerme tranquila, mañana será otro día.

**Muy temprano el siguiente día**

-¡SANTANA ROSARIO LÓPEZ!- un fuerte grito provoco que Rachel y Quinn se sobresaltaran y despertaran abruptamente- ¡¿DÓNDE TE HAZ METIDO?-

Ambas, Rachel y Quinn se miraban extrañadas por aquellos gritos por parte de quien parecía ser Brittany hasta que vieron como una latina completamente asustada entraba velozmente a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta respirando rápidamente con cara totalmente aterrorizada.

-Quinn, Rachel…deben…deben ayudarme- se acercaba a la cama de las chicas- nosé que le pasa…ayer estaba muy bien…pero hoy en la mañana…dios…¡está loca!-

Antes de que la pareja pudiera responder una fuerte patada provoco que la puerta se abriera fuertemente dejando entrar a una colérica rubia con un gato endemoniado en brazos. La latina dio un pequeño grito y se subió a la cama situándose entre las chicas que miraban la situación comprendiendo a que se debía.

-Santana- le hablo suavemente Quinn tomándola de los hombros- bienvenida al infierno-


End file.
